How you remind me
by Yukiji
Summary: This is a Story about Acnologias past. He was only an innocent Boy when it all started, now he is hunting, killing,, assasinating. Why did he develop this way? WARNING! if you only watch the Anime or are not up-to date (chapter 465) this might contain Spoilers for you. *first fan fic so please enjoy and reviev so I can create better stories) I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL
Dust hung heavily over the ground in front of the marred guild. A man in a black coat slowly strode in the direction of the once rowdy but peaceful union. Silver, long hair wafted behind him, the door was samshed loudly against the brick walls, Quick but powerful steps carried him to the room were he smelled one of his Targets. Acnologia catched a breeze of the dragonslayers trace when he last faced him eye to eye, he had remembered it instantly and never forget it in his life.
7 more dragonslayers. seven more lives would he erase from the face of this world, seven more Monsters would he slay to avenge his loved-ones.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

x392

´Monster´ Acnologia wispered as he severed the dragons head from his Body. He was 17 years old but already slaughtering dragons. In the year x384 he had seen his family, friends, rivals- his entire previous life beeing taken away from him by one of the creatures he hated so much. He made it his life purpose to hunt those souls and take revenge.  
´All must die´  
Blood sprayed on his Expression less face and sprinkeled his clothes. Another Dragon charged at him ,fast as a lightning, Acnologia lunged out with his right arm. A blue flash appeared secconds later the ground was covered with single, detached body parts, thgons head dropped in front of Acnologia, his Hand brused from the harsh Impact. In order to protect himself and to carry out the destinction of dragons he created his very own Magic.  
While strolling over the battle field to a forest he remered beeing near he tried to rub blood from his chin. In the forest he went to a hot spring he knew was near.

´Don´t Forget to always Keep clean!´

He heard his mothers voice echoing in his head, those were some of the last words he heard from her. He remembered pouting in front of his mother and muttering ´Mom, I´m nine years old! Stop treating me like a Baby!´ ´But you are and always will be my Baby. Acnologia, remember whatever happens, your father and I will allways love you.´After that they had went back to the small but cozy house they could call their own and snuggled in front of it and watched the stars, when the skies were suddenly stained orange.  
A silent tear ran dow Acnologia´s cheek by the thought of the painful memory.  
Steam could be seen behind trees, he was comming near the hot springs. Just as he bend a few twigs to proceed to the spring he noticed a noise, a sound. Not only the splashing of water was to be recognized but a high, pleasant voice mumbling foreign phrases.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

present

His Anger spread through his Body once again, litten up by the Memory. Although it had been about 400 years, he remembered it as if it was yesterday.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

x392

Blushing furiously at the sight of a back, a female back, light radiating from her whole body. With the Intention to leave he made a step back wards tripping over a rock and sliding into the warm water with a loud splash. The light surrounding the woman extinguished and the two were in the dark of the night. Unfortunally, uhmm... luckily for him the woman was dressed, wearing a stunning white dress along with a blue corsett empathizing her dazzling figure, blond, Long, shimmering hair framing her face. Against his premotion she neither screamed at him nor was she calling him a pervert or slappeing him fiercly with weak arms, instead she went calmly to him and asked him concerned if he was alright. When he didn´t answer she put her hand on his forhead making him blush even harder.  
´Oh no! You are burning up, I´ll make you a herb tea. You will feel better in no-time!´  
before he could say a thing she pulled him up and mumbled something like ´Fiat Lux´and her Hand lit up. He could see her better now, he got lost in Brown alluring eyes, stunned at her symetrical, graceful face. She truely was the most beautiful woman ever to be seen. As he eyed her she scruntinized him wiping blood off his face. Then she looked him in the eyes and shone the most beautiful smile to be imagined. The world around them faded away.  
´By the way, my Name is Anna.´

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

present

He went down the corridor, the smell got more intense. He would be there soon. His vengeance would soon be fulfilled, he would be able to die peacefully.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

x393

He was feared. He was hunted. The only one he could trust was about to be lost. He had just woken up when he saw the letter from Anna,the celestial maiden he met a year ago and which had taken care of him with a kind heart, trusted him and didn´t judge him, although when they first met he was covered in blood. She had written in fine letters, that she was helping a black wizard to defeat the most dangerous monster- the dragon king. Although they were extremly close he never dared to tell her, that he was an avenger, a hunter, a murderer, a Monster. What he felt towards the lovely Girl was hardly to be described, he wanted to stay with her forever, he didn´t want to see the fear in her eyes when she found out that he was a beast. But he didn´t have a choice. After killing hundrets of dragons even before the day ,which is later to be remembered as the dragon king Festival, and extracting the creatures´ ethernano he had gotten more and more dragon-like first scales had appeared from time to time on his Skin, then claws and a tail. He wasn´t one of those Monsters that killed his family, no, he never would be, but he had to be strong, stronger, the strongest.

He had to stop her from killing him, it was either his revenge for his family, his entire life that transformed him into this Monster, or seeing the disgust, fear and dissapointment in Anna`s eyes, her wonderful, beautiful eyes scarred at the sight of him. Running to catch up with Anna he thought about a third possibility. What if she just didn´t come, they both would be save!  
´Anna!´ he shouted when he came to a opening in the forest.  
A big gate, twelve keys, two persons. Close next to Anna stood a man, clothed in black with a White Shawl. They both had closed their eyes, facing eachother they held their Hands and wispered in an ancient language. Acnologias world started turning, Spinning, he was lost in the chaos his life turned out to be. Anger rumbled in his stomach, he felt energy rising inside of his body, a Lumb forming in his throat.  
He shouted, no, roared, charging at both. He knew he had done a mistake by hiding his secret from her, but it never occurred to him, that she could have done similar. Betrayal. Betrayal. Betrayal. His head pulsed. The ground under his feet vanished and black scales covered his arms, no his entire body. Never had he fully transformed into a gigantic dragon. Now he was one of THEM. He lost his life purpose, disgraced his family´s death, it backfired, but it wasn´t his fault. No, it was Anna´s fault. It was all her fault. His heart ached. It hurt. It hurt so bad. It was the worst pain he ever felt. It was all her fault. She had to pay. He roared his mightiest attack, a huge lightflash appeared but then dissapeared into darkness. Only the dark clothed man, the black wizard stood infornt of him. Had he saved only himself? Had Acnologia just killed the Person most dear to him? Now that she was gone, he realized what he didn´t during her lifetime;he didn´t want to share her, he wanted to be hugged by her, see her incredible smile, he wanted to spend all Eternity with her under the starry sky, listen to her voice when she told him antique myths because he loved her. It was too late now. If he had said something erlier, she might not have encountered that balck wizard but Chosen to be with him instead. Just by looking at the wizard made him hiss in disgust. He would kill him for not saving Anna. He would destroy everything the black wizard had lived for. He would destroy the work for what she had died. He threw everything he had at the mage. It was a brutal fight, but then the wizard suddenly was gone. He had fled. Acnologia transformed back to a human when he landed on the ground. The only thing left from his love was a big, golden arm-ring with a note from Anna; " Gift for Acnologias birthday tomorrow! Tell him you found a land were no Dragons exist, ask him to go with you! Confess!It´s now or never!" Acnologia collapsed. Loud cries could be heard everywere when his heart broke, again and again until nothing was left. He picked the ring up, wiped the dust from it, wore it around his arm and walked off, with knowing he murdered the most precious Person in his life.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

x500

About a hundret years later, he discovered that Anna wasn´t dead, she was transported to another part of the forest. His heart lit up at the thought of her having lived, not having killed her. She had lived. Without Acnologia. It was even worse, she had happily lived without him. She had married eight years later and given birth to a child. He felt angry, once again, but he wouldn´t kill the child. For now it should live and within it Anna. But one day, he swore to himself, he would take revenge for Anna´s betrayal. One day...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

present

He was almost there. He would kill what split Anna and him. She had teleported five dragonslyers to the future to kill the Monster she didn´t know was him. He stood next to the door and glanced inside. A man with pink hair was lying on the bed, he was about to go in when he saw blond hair shimmering. Warm, beautiful brown eyes looked down on the man. She layed a Hand on his forhead.  
´Oh no! you are burning up. I´ll make you herb tea. You will feel better in no-time´!´  
´One day...´  
he thought while going back outside, leaving the cursed Boy and the descendant Annas to themselves./p


End file.
